Six Confessions
by Ego916
Summary: Robin, BB, Cyborg, Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash are all playing a basketball game while the girls are gone ... so what do they all talk about? ... Here's where you know ...
1. Robin

Hey everyone … another Teen Titans story, except this time I thought I'd make it more interesting … The Titans guys are having a game of basketball at the tower while the girls are gone … so what do the guys talk about? … here's where you find out ...hope you like it …

**Six Confessions**

**Robin**

"Pass the ball!"

"Come on BB, ya gotta step up …"

"Swish Swish baby!"

It was a three on three basketball game atop the tower roof. Shirts versus skins. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stood at one side of the court as the shirts.

Across from them were the skins: Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. Beast Boy took a seat on the blacktop trying to catch his breath while Speedy's team laughed. Speedy had hit the fade away jumper against Beast Boy. Skins were up 17 to 11.

"Maybe next time BB …" Speedy laughed at his exhausted counterpart. Beast Boy laughed at him and pushed himself off the ground and to his feet.

"Okay, your ball." Aqualad stated while tossing the ball to Robin. Robin walked to the bounds line and turned around, ready to pass it to a teammate. Cyborg and Beast Boy ran around the court, waiting for an opening to receive the ball. Robin waited until Cyborg moved near the basket. He tossed the ball into the air. Cyborg jumped up, grabbed the ball and slammed it into the basket over a helpless Kid Flash.

"Guess that's 17 to 12 now …" Kid Flash mocked his own teammates.

"Okay, break time." Robin stated to everyone. The others nodded and all walked to the bench, grabbing out water bottle from the cooler. They were all sweating, but nobody really cared. They cared more for the competition.

"Where'd the girls go?" Speedy asked Robin with intrigue.

"Shopping … where else …" Robin mumbled back before taking a gulp from his water bottle.

"Miss your girlfriend?" Cyborg mocked the boy wonder. He made kissing noises after just to annoy Robin. The others laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend." Robin said under his breath. Speedy slapped his hand on Robin's back.

"Yea, but you know you like her … its hella obvious man …" Speedy laughed. The others nodded their heads in approval.

"Okay … yea she's hot … she's my friend … okay … were teammates and-an"

"And you LOVE her!" Cyborg hollered, cutting him off. Robin's face turned red.

"Fine! … I do okay …" He was forced to admit. The other's laughed at finally getting Robin to admit his feelings. It was nearly impossible to break information from Robin.

"Dude, Starfire's smoking,' for an alien …" Beast Boy said while nudging Robin.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Aqualad asked while spreading out on the blacktop.

"I-I … I don't know …"

"Dude, sometimes, a girl just likes to be told there liked … alien or not …" Beast Boy told the silent Robin. He nodded his head; they had been hanging out a lot, but after coming back from Tokyo, they never really hung out, _hung out!_

"I wonder what I'd be like to do it with an alien …" Robin turned to Speedy who was staring up at the sky. Robin pushed Speedy for his comment, but Speedy just laughed at the prospect. "Come on, you never thought about it?"

"No …" Robin coldly stated.

"A guy thinks about sex every ten seconds … and you never think about you and her?" Kid Flash asked Robin innocently. Robin put his hands on his face, they got him there …

"I bet even Cyborg's robot brain thinks about it!" Beast Boy laughed while tapping Cyborg's metal head. Cyborg stared at the green Titan.

"Ha-ha-ha Beast Boy … very funny. … So all the time you two spend together … what do you do?" Cyborg asked, turning his attention away from Beast Boy and to Robin.

"Umm … stuff …"

"What stuff?"

"Jus stuff …"

"Come on!" Speedy demanded from Robin.

"We mostly just talk, okay?" Robin finally answered.

"Dude, its okay … talking is what girls are all about!" Beast Boy said to comfort the embarrassed Robin.

"Wrong BB … girls are much deeper than that … you gotta have a strong connection to the person you like. Robin and Starfire have a perfect connection together." Aqualad replied to Beast Boy's statement. Still laying on the blacktop, he kept his eyes closed while his only movement was his chest taking in breath. Everyone stared at the motionless Aqualad.

"Hey … weren't you dating Batgirl when you were in Gotham?" Speedy inquired, turning his attention away from Aqualad. But Robin stayed silent. "Come to think of it, she also had red hair … I think you have a thing for red heads."

"Boo Yeah!" Cyborg yelled out and high fived Speedy. Robin's face turned red again.

"So Robin … have you even kissed Starfire?" Robin looked over at Kid Flash.

"Yes …" Robin whispered.

"What was that?!" Cyborg joked, trying to make him speak louder.

"YES! … I have, okay!" The boy wonder didn't like being in the spotlight. He tried to find a loophole to get the conversation off his own life.

"Yup … my boy got a kiss in Tokyo!" Cyborg stated to everyone. He grabbed Robin in a headlock and messed up his hair before letting him go.

"Yea … come to think of it, we all found something we liked there … well, besides Raven." Beast Boy trailed on. Robin raised his eyebrow … bingo!

"Yeah Beast Boy … it seems that you've been getting closer to Raven lately too … what's up with that?" Robin asked, teasing Beast Boy and trying to get the pressure off of himself. The other guys stared at Beast Boy; even Aqualad opened his eyes and sat up.

"Uh … ha-ha …" Beast Boy gulped.

**Ooo**

More interrogations by the other guys … Beast Boy's chapter's up next … I hoped you liked Robin's … don't forget the reviews!!!


	2. Beast Boy

Hey everyone … this is chapter 2 of Six Confessions, hope you all enjoy it …

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans (x2 for the first story too!)

**Six Confessions**

**Beast Boy**

All the guys stayed silent. Each one contemplating, almost unjustly, how Beast Boy could ever find Raven attractive. Finally, Speedy spoke what most of them were thinking.

"… You and Raven … together … it's just too weird …"

Beast Boy looked around at the other guys nervously, he was now in the spotlight. Getting to Robin, the boy wonder smiled at Beast Boy, almost thanking him for getting him out of the same situation.

"How come I've never noticed it?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

"It's because they never hang out during the day … but at night, don't think I don't notice you going into her room." Robin revealed to the others while chastising Beast Boy.

Beast Boy grabbed his collar and pulled on it. Was it getting hotter or is it just me, he asked himself. He thought he was sneaky about their 'mid-night' relationship, but obviously, nothing gets by Robin. All the others stared straight at Beast Boy in disbelief.

"What? You and her … her and you!" Kid Flash just repeated over and over in shock. Aqualad was getting more interested about this hidden relationship as well.

"So Beast Boy, seems you've gotten to know Raven a lot better … what's been going on with you two?" He questioned.

Beast Boy quickly decided what he was going to do. Transforming into a cheetah, he raced for the edge of the roof. He knew that if he got to it, he could easily change into a bird and get away. However, Robin quickly tossed his birdarang at Beast Boy's legs, tangling him up with the wire, and dragged him back.

"Oh no you don't Beast Boy … it's your turn." Robin scolded the green cheetah. The cheetah nodded its head in defeat and changed back into Beast Boy.

"Okay … you win …" He silently admitted.

"Soo BB … what do you two do at your little late night sessions?" Speedy now inquired. Beast Boy untangled the wire around his ankles before answering.

"We just talk … that's it …"

The other guys eyed him suspiciously, even his best friend Cyborg. They all knew that you don't get invited into another girl's room just to talk; Beast Boy was infatuated with her and something was obviously bound to happen. Speedy folded his arms as he now stood over Beast Boy.

"Come on, there's got to be more …" He pressed. Beast Boy looked to Robin and who smiled devilishly and nodded. Damn Robin, Beast Boy said to himself.

"Well, we mostly talk about her past, my time with the Doom Patrol, and sometimes her feelings … about us."

The guys looked at each other; they knew they were getting somewhere.

"… and?" Cyborg said urging him on.

"We … we … we sometime's sleep together, but nothing sexual … just me holding her in my arms, that's it …, I swear."

Aqualad nodded, he knew that Beast Boy wasn't like _Speedy_. Cyborg patted Beast Boy on the shoulder as he got off the ground, who knew BB would break Raven's exterior shell he thought to himself...

"How long has this been going on?" Kid Flash asked.

"About a week after Tokyo …" Beast Boy answered him.

"So … are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Robin asked next.

"I-I … I'm not sure …"

Beast Boy finally realized that even though the two had expressed feelings for each other, they had never stated if they were a couple or not. Beast Boy wasn't in the predicament Robin was in, he had at least told Raven he liked her, but now he needed to find out if they were a couple or not. Some anxiety entered into Beast Boy as he contemplated what she would say, yes or no …?

"So how's Raven under the cape?" Speedy cut in. Beast Boy shook his head and tried to put together what Speedy had said.

"What do you mean?" He innocently stated back.

"Come on BB … you know …"

"No I don't …" Beast Boy shot back, his anger boiling. He felt a little jealous as well because of Speedy's interest.

"Dude, is she hot or not?" Kid Flash broke in, not noticing Beast Boy's growing rage.

"Yes … she is …" Beast Boy decided to answer. There was no point to get into a fight over trivial comments and questions, he decided.

"Shoot, after all that stuff with Trigon … when she had the long hair and her white suit … you guys shoulda seen her, she was so freaking hot!" Cyborg told the others. Robin nodded in agreement, while Beast Boy slapped his hand into his face at Cyborg's comment. Way to go Cy.

"Raven seems pretty deep, what she's really like?" Aqualad countered. Beast Boy at least felt that Aqualad was more concerned about a girl's feeling than the others and obliged to answer.

"When I first met her, she was always alone … it was hard trying to get her to open up to us, her own teammates, but she stayed like that until after Trigon's defeat … now she's more open and last week we went out …" Beast Boy put his hands over his mouth, realizing his error in telling them about their 'date.' The others looked at him, wide eyed, wanting to know more.

"You went on a date!" Robin exclaimed.

"When we're you gonna tell me about it?" Cyborg whined in disappointment.

"It-it wasn't really a date okay … we just went out as friends." Beast Boy pleaded to them. They, however, wouldn't listen.

"Okay, okay guys … calm down … let's hear about it first before we decide if it was a real date or not …" Speedy called out to the others while waving his hands, telling them to quiet down. They all stared at Beast Boy, waiting.

"Well, she wanted to go out one night … so she came over to my room and told me to get dressed." Beast Boy told them, while cupping his hands.

"What did she wear?" Kid Flash interrupted. Beast Boy stared down at the ground.

"She wore a black tank top with some torn up jeans … nothing special …" He trailed off.

"Everything's special." Speedy informed his friend. "Continue …"

"Well, I … I took the T-Car …" Beast Boy looked shyly over to Cyborg who was taken aback by his allegation.

"You took my car!" Cyborg shouted out at Beast Boy, while Robin held him back.

"We can talk about this later, go on Beast Boy …" Robin said, calming Cyborg down.

"So we went to some Italian place … it wasn't too fancy." He said to them.

"What'd she say?" Kid Flash asked.

"Just some things about how she envisioned her future now …"

"Did she say you were in that future?" Aqualad continued where Kid Flash left off. Beast Boy looked back up at his friends.

"… Yes …"

The other guys patted Beast Boy's arm and Cyborg even went over to his friend to give him a bear hug congratulating his little friend. Beast Boy wheezed at the loss of air before being let go and falling to the floor. They had never thought that Beast Boy would find a girlfriend before any of them. Now he technically had one and to top it off, it was Raven!

"Alright! You go BB …" Cyborg called out to his friend. Beast Boy had to get even by finding the next victim. Who else but his best friend, he thought.

"So Cy, haven't seen you out much wit the ladies? What's goin on?" He cleverly asked his friend. Cyborg looked around as the others stared at Cyborg now.

"Yeah Cy? What _has_ been going on?" Speedy jumped in.

Aww man, Cyborg thought. Beast Boy had taken the heat off himself and had found the group's next victim.

**Ooo**

Hoped you all liked Beast Boy's chapter … wrote it a little longer, cus I lost track of what I was writing … ha-ha … Cyborg's up next … don't forget to review …


	3. Cyborg

Halfway through the six confessions … its Cyborg's turn, but don't think he's just a player … hope you all enjoy …

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any DC related material!

**Six Confessions**

**Cyborg**

Cyborg looked down at the ground. He knew that the others didn't understand the situation he was in; how he could never truly be like them. He stared at his mechanical hands. Realizing their mistake, the others stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry Cy … we forgot about-" Aqualad finally spoke up.

"It's okay …" Cyborg said, cutting him off. "It's just … sometimes, I wish I wasn't half mechanical … I wish that I could feel things with my hands … that I can hold someone next to me so that I can feel their warmth, but …"

Everyone around Cyborg stared down at the ground. Beast Boy felt guilty for even bringing the subject to him.

"When I was at the H.I.V.E. academy, I really believed that Brother Blood could help me … but someone told me that even though I am half mechanical, I'm just as normal as the rest." Cyborg said, referring to Starfire. He now looked up at his friends. "Don't worry about me guys … I try to remember that my good half is human …"

"We don't have to talk about girls if you don't want to Cyborg …" Beast Boy said to Cyborg, but Cy just messed up BB's hair and smiled.

"Don't let me off the hook that easily." He joked.

"Well … let's hear then." Speedy spoke up.

It was a change of pace for them. Instead of them interrogating each other, Cyborg decided he might as well tell them, since it was better to control the conversation than to fall into it.

"Well … when I was at the H.I.V.E. academy, I met a lot of girls that were pretty hot … even though they were all bad."

"So, did you date one of them?" Kid Flash questioned Cyborg.

"Yeah …" Cyborg relented.

"So who was the lucky girl?" Speedy asked next.

"Jinx …"

With this, Kid Flash coughed.

"JINX?" He exclaimed at Cyborg.

"Yeah … I found out more about her than I ever thought possible … did you know she's one of those unicorn girls?" Cyborg told the others. Kid Flash looked down.

"So had some good times with a bad girl at H.I.V.E.?" Speedy inquired mischievously.

"Naw, she's not like that … she was actually pretty cool. I felt bad that she didn't come with me at the end …" Cyborg said trailing off. He thought about her.

"How about Kole?" Beast Boy now spoke up. Cyborg shook his head to shake off the daydream.

"Kole? What about her?" His voice shaky while he responded.

"Come on … I saw how you hovered over her, you like her … don't ya?" Beast Boy finally revealed to the others. Cyborg's face turned red.

"I got that same feeling … so you talk to her lately?" Robin quipped.

"Not since she came over the last time …" Cyborg shyly admitted.

"Wait-wait-wait … you mean the short girl with pink hair?" Speedy cut in, trying to figure out who Kole was. Robin nodded. "Dang Cy … you're like Robin … except you like girls _with_ pink hair!"

Everyone around Cy started laughing. It couldn't be a coincidence that these two teammates also found girls just through hair color.

"Wait a minute, what about Bumblebee?" Aqualad asked, remembering the two's closeness when Cyborg was in Steel City. Cyborg didn't respond.

"Yeah, didn't you and Bee go out like … every day when you were in Steel?" Speedy realized. Cyborg still stayed silent.

"Cy, it's totally obvious that you like Bee …"

Cyborg stared at Beast Boy. Damn you BB, Cy thought to himself. He gave in.

"Okay … Bee and I went out sometimes in SC …"

"Sometimes?" Kid Flash skeptically asked.

"Fine, everyday …" Cyborg was forced to admit.

"Dude … so what's been going on wit you and her? You two gonna go out tonight?" Beast Boy asked. The girls were in town and it felt like such a shame to not take advantage of their time here, BB thought.

"We were gonna go out later." Cyborg mumbled, but not quite enough so the others couldn't hear him.

"I can't believe you never told me?" Beast Boy cried out to Cy.

"Well, when were you gonna tell me you took the T-car … MY T-car!" Cyborg replied back. He was still irritated that BB took his car. Beast Boy stayed quiet.

"So what were you two going to do for tonight's date?" Aqualad asked.

"Uh … go out to eat … maybe go to the carnival … and swing to the beach …" Cyborg had to think it through.

"You really know how to treat a girl." Kid Flash had to admit.

Cyborg smiled. His time with the Titan's had been his chance to open up to others, especially girls. Before, he covered himself up, not wanting anyone to see his mechanical body. He grabbed the ball from the ground and shot for the basket. Nothing, but net for him.

"So how close are you two?" Robin inquired.

"We talk a lot …" Cyborg replied.

" … Yeah, she even has a little pet name for him!" Speedy cut into the conversation. Cyborg turned red again and tried to shut Speedy up. Speedy ran around the court, laughing, while Cyborg chased him down. Finally getting back to the group, Cyborg tackled Speedy and covered his mouth.

"It's Sparky …" Aqualad spoke up. The others laughed. Cyborg would have never thought Aqualad would give up Bee's little name for him. He got off Speedy and pulled him up. Speedy brushed himself off, but still snickered at Cy's nickname.

"Yeah yeah, laugh while ya can …" Cy relented to them. He peered over to Aqualad, who was still snickering on the blacktop. He wanted payback. "So fish boy, what about you? Haven't seen you wit a girl lately?"

Aqualad coughed and tried to compose himself. He looked at the others, who were now eyeing him.

"I think ol Sparky's right … we haven't seen you with a girl lately, so what's up?" Speedy questioned his teammate. Aqualad looked around nervously, he was the next victim.

**Ooo**

Hoped you all liked Cy's chapter … I almost forgot that Cy's half robot so I thought it would be good to write about how he's sometimes handicapped with it … Cy's cool though … so Aqualad is next, I'll make it interesting and introduce a character that I probably shoulda done earlier … don't forget the reviews!!!


	4. Aqualad

Here's Aqualad's story … though it took some thinking to finally figure out who to pair him with … hope you like it …

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans … dang …

**Six Confessions**

**Aqualad**

Everyone stared at Aqualad, waiting for him to answer their requests, but he instead laid back down on the ground. Closing his eyes he rested, soaking up the warm sunlight. This annoyed Speedy. Aqualad's laid back attitude had bugged him recently, he looked over to Robin who nodded in return, they had a way to crack him. Walking up to the resting Titan, they pulled him up.

"Wha"

"You're gonna tell us what we wanna know, or we'll see if you can fly!" Speedy jokingly threatened his friend.

They dragged Aqualad to the rooftop edge and showed him the drop. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Kid Flash rolled on the ground laughing at their interrogation tactic.

"You wouldn't dare …" Aqualad shot back. Speedy pushed him over the edge.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Aqualad yelled as he fell towards the ground below. There was no water in the vicinity for him to use to save himself, so he closed his eyes, awaiting the sudden impact. However, he stopped midair. He opened his eyes and found he was still 50 feet from the ground, though.

"You gonna tell us now?" Robin called out.

Aqualad looked up, seeing Robin had caught him with his birdarang grappling hook. He nervously nodded and was pulled back up.

"You guys are fuckin' sick …" He said to his would-be two murderers when they pulled him back onto the rooftop. Robin and Speedy just laughed for a moment.

"Give your complaints to Batman." Robin replied back to him. It _was_ Batman who taught Robin how to use dirty tactics to achieve certain means, anyway.

"Okay now, where were we … ah right, so we wanted to know about the girls in your life …" Speedy said to the still traumatized Aqualad.

"I haven't gone out with a girl …"

Speedy and Robin scanned over Aqualad. By his body motion and voice tone, they could tell that he was telling the truth. Beast Boy stepped forward.

"Bull … there's got to be one girl you're at least attracted to …"

Aqualad thought for a moment. He smiled, before realizing what he was doing and turned away.

"Who is it?" Cyborg now asked. He knew that Aqualad had someone in mind; by the way he tried to hide his emotions.

"It wasn't anyone …" Aqualad nervously replied back.

"I think I remember … you think I should tell them?" Speedy innocently joked as he put his hand on Aqualad's shoulder and nudged him in the direction of his downward trip. Aqualad immediately took a step back.

"Fine …" He confessed. "… When we all came into town a couple of days ago … Speedy and I wanted to check out the hotspots … we walked past this school …"

In Beast Boy's head, the image of a school appeared. He knew of only one school in inner Jump City.

" … There were these three girls … so Speedy naturally went up to them …"

Speedy smiled. "Good times … good times …"

"While he hit on two of the girls, the other just stood there … so I went up to her … we started talking and before we knew it, she took me to some country restaurant where we shared an apple pie …"

Beast Boy knew instinctively the person he was talking about, yet he hoped in all eternity that it wasn't her.

"What did she look like?" Beast Boy cut in.

" … Blonde hair … blue eyes … kinda short, she wore a schoolgirl uniform …"

Robin and Cyborg stared at Beast Boy. It had finally clicked in their heads as to who the girl was and felt bad because it was only another disappointment in Beast Boy's life.

"What's her name!?" Beast Boy now demanded. Aqualad stared at him in confusion.

"Uh … her name's Te"

"Terra!" Beast Boy cut off Aqualad, who nodded.

"You know her?" Aqualad questioned Beast Boy, still puzzled as to how he knew her name.

"Yeah …… but that was a long time ago …"

Beast Boy knew that Terra had wanted to take a different path than what she had used to be. Things had changed and she wanted to have a normal life, one that wouldn't cause the pain or anguish of hurting a friend, like she had done when she betrayed them. Yet, even now, she still found a way to hurt what was once her best friend. Beast Boy wiped away a tear; she had moved on finally … it was now his turn.

"What's she like …" Beast Boy wanted to know.

"She's sweet …" Aqualad silently responded. He saw how crushed Beast Boy was when he almost revealed her name and didn't want to hurt his friend any longer. "Beast Boy, we don't have to talk about her …"

"No … it's fine, really …"

It was quiet for a minute, nobody wanted to risk saying anything else about this girl Aqualad had found himself attracted to. Beast Boy, however, spoke up again.

"So how _good_ of a time did you have with her?" He asked with a devilish smile. Aqualad laughed.

"Hey, I just met her okay …"

"Have you even kissed a girl?" Kid Flash questioned, moving the conversation running.

"Well I-I …" Aqualad blushed.

"Aww come on … the master of cool hasn't even kissed a girl?" Cyborg teased.

"Hey … give me a break guys … I live in the water! Not a lot of girls there ya know …"

Everyone started laughing.

"You live on land now … you can't tell me you haven't kissed one land girl?" Speedy interjected.

Aqualad looked to the ground. He cursed himself for not trying to find a girl sooner.

"So you gonna meet Terra later?" Robin asked.

Aqualad looked up at Beast Boy, but his friend just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah … we got a date later …" Aqualad responded happily.

"Finally …" Kid Flash whined aloud.

Aqualad peered over to Kid Flash. Being the fastest man alive had to have its advantages, he thought to himself.

"So Flash … you're the fastest man alive … you gotta have one hell of a personal life then …" Aqualad jokingly mocked him.

Kid Flash was caught off guard, now the tables were turned again. He could easily zip right out of there, but what was the fun in that. He smiled and stretched out on the bench.

"It does have its advantages …"

**Ooo**

Hope you all liked Aqualad's chapter … I decided to bring up Terra because I mean what purpose does she have now since she just wants to live a normal life … I know a lot of BBxRae fans are reading this, so I tried hard not to totally divulge Beast Boy into his former feelings for Terra, so I referenced how Terra wanted to move on anyway … (seems he has in chapter 2!) … but Kid Flash's story is next … don't forget the reviews!!!


	5. Kid Flash

Okay … now it's the chapter I've been getting the most comments about … I didn't realize there were so many Kid Flash fans out there! … So to not keep you waiting … enjoy …

**Six Confessions**

**Kid Flash**

"So there've been some rumors floating around that you've been dating a villain …" Speedy jested.

Kid Flash laughed.

"So who's the lucky girl?"

Still stretched out on the bench, a sly smile came across Kid Flash's face. He couldn't help but love the limelight.

"Wait a minute …" Cyborg interrupted. He had put the pieces together and remembered that Kid Flash had brought a 'friend' during their battle against the Brotherhood of Evil. "You're with her now!?"

Kid Flash knew that if someone were to figure it out, it would be Cyborg. He nodded.

"What can I say …" He responded.

"Alright man! How is she?" Cyborg spoke again.

The other's were still waiting to find out who this girl was that Cyborg and Kid Flash were talking about, and were getting steadily annoyed that they ignored them.

"Hold up, who is she?" Robin finally cut in.

"Jinx."

"Wait a second … you mean the girl who kicked us out of our own house … who almost made Cyborg switch sides at H.I.V.E. … _and _who beat us up some more … you're with her now!" Beast Boy exhaustedly questioned.

Kid Flash just nodded.

"So the girl that Cyborg used to date when she was a villain is the girl that you're dating now as a good guy?" Aqualad tried to make sense of it. "How did that happen?"

"Well … I caught her trying to steal some good luck charm …"

"Because she's bad luck …" Robin cut in. Kid Flash nodded before moving on.

"… it was her and her H.I.V.E. Five … so I was lenient on them and let them get away with a warning … but she came back, and well … they caught me … but I was seeing how her own team didn't appreciate her … and … she looked lonely … all she wanted was appreciation, so she thought that would happen if she teamed with the Brotherhood …"

Everyone listened intently to Kid Flash's story. They had never realized that some villain's aren't really evil, but just don't fit in. It was almost the exact feelings that Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had felt before they joined the Titans. Raven was always afraid because of what her future held for her. Cyborg was outcast because nobody saw past the mechanical limbs; they never gave him a chance. While with Beast Boy, it was obvious, that a green skinned animal transformer would never fit in, in the first place.

"… so Madame Rouge came down and totally messed me up … I got away but Jinx found me and electrocuted me with something Gizmo made … she was gonna hand me in, but … she didn't … I guess she finally realized that even though you feel out of place, there are people that care … after that … I kept in touch with her … she moved out of the H.I.V.E. Five building and I let her crash at my place …"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa … hold everything folks, you _live_ with her!?" Speedy exclaimed, cutting Kid Flash off in the process.

"… well yeah, I mean she didn't have anywhere else to go …" He shyly responded.

"So you and her … sleep together?" Beast Boy asked with uncertainty.

"Uh … well, I only have one bed … and I offered to sleep on the couch, but she didn't want me to … so … yeah …" Kid Flash tried to explain.

"How come you never told us that she was with you?" Robin questioned.

"Come on Robin … I mean sometimes you just don't want to tell everyone an ex-villain is staying at your place … what would the neighbors think!" He jokingly responded.

Robin nodded, he did save Starfire from some of the fury the city had after their first meeting. She, by herself, nearly wiped out all of downtown.

"So what's she like?" Cyborg asked, wanting to hear Kid Flash's take on her.

"She's outgoing … likes to go out a lot … she's kinda tomboyish, but she's still has a girly side … she likes to watch those romantic mushy movies …" Kid Flash trailed off, thinking about what else he could add.

"So are you two boyfriend-girlfriend?" Aqualad spoke up.

"I-I guess … I haven't really asked her before …"

"So let me get this straight … you persuade her to switch side, you live together, you two always go out … and you haven't even asked her if you two are together!? Flash … you are one funny man …" Speedy joked at him.

"It never came up before!" Kid Flash defended.

"Because _you_ have to bring it up!" Robin shot back.

"Oh right … and you brought up the same thing with Star haven't you …"

Robin stayed silent.

"What do you two do together anyway?" Beast Boy had to ask. He was still somewhat stunned that Kid Flash was dating an ex-villain they had faced so many times before.

"You mean at home or when we go out?"

"At home …" Beast Boy answered.

"She sleeps in late … so usually I make lunch for her before going out on patrol. Doesn't take long, but when I'm back she's usually awake. Uh … we watch movies, we talk about stuff …"

"What stuff?" Cyborg interrupted.

"… well … kinda like Beast Boy and Raven … we talk about where she's from, why she became a villain … about her past mostly … and she likes to hear about mine also …" Kid Flash stated, still reminiscing about her.

"Where is she anyway?"

Kid Flash turned to Aqualad who awaited his answer. He stared in puzzlement, thinking about it before answering.

"She's with the girls … after all that Brotherhood of Evil stuff that went down, I introduced her to Starfire … man that girl gets so hyper when she meets new friends …" Kid Flash jokingly said. He looked over to Robin who just shrugged his shoulders, that _was_ Starfire. "So I think Starfire wanted to get her a new wardrobe instead of all the gothic black and pink she usually wears …"

Kid Flash smiled at the thought of what Starfire might put together for her.

"… so … _anything_ going on that we should know …?" Speedy slyly asked.

Kid Flash coughed, his thoughts ruined by Speedy's comment.

"No … like Cy said, she's not like that …" He shot back, irritably.

"Oh come on KF … you two haven't done _anything_ … I mean you two _live_ together yet nothing is going on?!" Speedy stated in disbelief.

"Man Speedy, she's not like that … sure we've kissed before and sleep in the same bed, but that's as far as it goes …" Kid Flash replied back.

"Kissed you say …" Speedy asked intrigued at the new information at hand.

Damn it, Kid Flash said in his head. Speedy always had a way to get information out of someone, even if the victim inadvertently said it.

"That's it … I swear." He had to say to get Speedy off his back.

"I think KF's right, I mean Jinx doesn't seem like that …" Robin said to defend KF.

"Yeah right … Mr. Don't Know How to Talk to Starfire …" Speedy kidded.

Robin shied away.

Kid Flash didn't like how Speedy wanted to know everyone's business when they hadn't heard about his. He wanted to challenge the narcissistic Titan, to see what he had to say.

"You talk a lot of shit Speedy … what have you done to back up all of it?"

Everyone stared at Kid Flash and turned their heads to Speedy. Kid Flash had called out the person who had instigated the whole conversation in the first place. Speedy smiled though. He had been awaiting his turn the whole time. He was cocky enough to let the others interrogate him for a change.

"Okay boys … I might as well give you all some advice in the process …"

**Ooo**

Chapter 5 of Six Confessions is finished … hope all you Kid Flash fans out there liked it … all that pressure!!! … ha-ha … now to get to the cocky, self-centered guy of them all … Speedy! … (Not that I don't like the guy) … but chapter 6 is next (I'll try not to make it bad _bad_!) … and don't forget the reviews!!!


	6. Speedy

Merry Christmas everyone ... Here's chapter 6 of Six Confessions … it's now time to hear Speedy's side … enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any DC related things … x the amount I forgot to add in the last chapters!

**Six Confessions**

**Speedy**

Speedy stood up. He walked over to the idle orange basketball and picked it up. Tossing it up in the air, he caught it on his finger and spun it as it balanced on his fingertip.

"Nice trick … now you gonna talk or what?" Kid Flash challenged him.

Speedy smiled and threw up the ball. It arched back and went straight into the basket before bouncing away.

"I find it very interesting the girls that each one of you are attracted to … Robin is the strong leader of the Teen Titans, yet he becomes a nervous wreck whenever Starfire's around ... Beast Boy's the funniest guy in the team and _I_ find it funny that he is attracted to the most isolated Titan ... Cyborg I can at least understand because he and Bee just click … while Aqualad has found a former Titan who just wants to be normal … and Kid Flash … helping a villain see the light and becoming housemates in the process … now that's amazing."

Everyone listened to his speech as he rattled on about what they already knew. It was obvious to Robin that he was just stalling, but why?

"You don't have a girl do you?" Robin asked.

Speedy froze. He peered over to Robin who was now smiling.

"… I do …" He responded.

"Okay then … let's hear."

Speedy grew nervous. He liked to interrogate people, but being the one interrogated made him uneasy. He contemplated making a dash for the door, yet remembered Beast Boy's failed escape. He had to get out of this through cooperation.

"I mean, I did ..." He silently rephrased. "It happened before the whole Brotherhood of Evil event … I had a lead in China about Katarou, so when I followed it, I found it was a trap. He had purposely set the clues for me to follow and ambushed me in the process … he almost killed me before she came."

He reminisced about the past events. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. The other's waited for him to return to his conversation.

"… She was a student at a local dojo and was walking through a path in the forest when she came upon our battle. She jumped in and beat Katarou back … I could barely stay awake because of the beating Katarou gave me …"

"You really loved her didn't you …" Aqualad cut in. He studied his face as he talked about this girl and knew there was a tinge of sorrow in his words. He had concluded that only one thing could cut his friend so sharply.

Meanwhile, Speedy glanced over to his teammate and nodded.

"… She watched over me while I recovered and we fell in love … her name was Jade Nguyen, but she's someone else now …" Speedy trailed off.

"What happened?" Beast Boy silently asked.

"… Katarou came back … he offered her wealth to finish me off. She didn't have a lot, but refused him. Later, Katarou threatened to kill her family if she didn't do what he asked. She was heartbroken because he had kidnapped her father … that night, she came to me … she said she was sorry and told me to run away … I wanted to stay, but she pulled a knife at me and forced me to leave …"

Speedy paused. His words were choking up in his throat, yet he tried to compose himself.

"… She was crying … when I left. It wasn't until later that she came back … as Cheshire … and attacked me. The Brotherhood had offered her not only wealth, but power … she was a different person than the girl I knew … a cold blooded killer." Speedy finished.

Everyone stayed silent. They now saw how hurt Speedy was about it, how his heart had been broken.

"It's not your fault …" Robin said to comfort Speedy.

"I should have helped her … she didn't have to do that." Speedy mumbled angrily.

"Sometimes, the people that you care about don't see that you really do care for them." Beast Boy spoke up. "I never told Terra how much she meant to me … and yet I failed her, as a teammate and friend."

Speedy stared down at the blacktop. He knew that Beast Boy was right, sometimes, people don't see how much you care about them. If only Jade knew, he thought. If only she knew no matter what happened, he would always love her, she might have stayed with him.

"I know Beast Boy … it hurts though. That I could have helped her …"

"It always does … I mean it took me awhile until I finally found someone that cared for me the same way I care for her … and she was next to me all that time." Beast Boy told him. Speedy nodded.

"I found someone else as well."

"You have?" Cyborg asked, not wanting to sound skeptical.

"Yeah … me and her are actually together now." Speedy responded to Cyborg's microscopic skepticism.

"Who?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Argent."

Everyone stared in disbelief. Speedy and Argent were boyfriend and girlfriend now!? After all the criticism he was giving them about girls and his player attitude, he already had a girl? Guess the heart healed fast after his breakdown with Jade, they thought.

"Wait … so you and Argent are together, how did that happen?" Aqualad asked.

Even though Speedy was his teammate, he had never seen any signs of him having a girlfriend. Speedy always was the one to flirt with girls wherever he went, even flirting with Bumblebee who always beat him up after his attempts.

"Well … after the Brotherhood thing went down, you know how everyone crashed here," He said, referring to the tower. "… well all the rooms were running out, _and you didn't room with me_, so I had to bunk with Argent."

Speedy pointed to Aqualad.

"Hey, you never told me to save you a spot … Mas Y Menos already were there when I got there anyway." Aqualad defended himself.

"Yeah … well she was cute so I started talking to her. Ended up staying the whole night talking about everything that went down, our lives, where we live … y'know …" Speedy explained. "I asked her if she wanted to go outside to watch the stars … so we snuck out and climbed to the roof, staring up at the sky … later, she turned to me and we just looked into each other's eyes before she leaned over and kissed me."

"I thought I heard something outside Raven's room." Beast Boy said. Everyone stared at him and he blushed. "He-he … we were together that night … he-he …"

"She lives in New Zealand while you live in Steel City … how does your relationship work?" Robin asked.

"Well … the duplicate T-craft that you made for us sure has a lot more miles on it now …" Speedy snickered.

"That's why she's in town isn't she?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah … well, besides, she wanted to see the girls again anyway …" Speedy answered.

"And here I thought you were a player … seems you're as much a one girl man like the rest of us." Cyborg acknowledged.

"Guess I am … oh and I'm sorry for all the stuff I said about your girls …" Speedy apologized to his friends. "… just being the devil's advocate."

Everyone laughed. Speedy wasn't that bad after all. They all had their ups and downs with their relationships, yet Speedy had just as much as the rest. Cyborg glanced at his watch and knew the girls would be coming back soon.

"So much for the game, eh." He told the others.

"We got plenty o time for that …" Kid Flash replied.

"Girls should be back soon … I think I have something to ask Starfire anyway." Robin stated.

"I think we all have something to tell someone." Aqualad affirmed.

"Why not just invite everyone for a big team date!?" Beast Boy joked, yet the others seriously considered it.

"That's a good idea BB … a very good idea …" Speedy contemplated it. "Okay then, tonight … at 8:00 get dressed up … it's party time!"

**Ooo**

Well that's Speedy's chapter … didn't know he was so deep and heartbroken, right? … I didn't want to make him the bad guy, so I thought his story could use a touch of tragedy … one more chapter to go … it's date night! … Don't forget the reviews!


	7. Final

Happy 2007! … took me some time trying to think of the last chapter, but I finally got it! … so I hope you like it!!!

**Six Confessions**

The big tower doors opened as the Titan girls entered. It was dark inside, yet they didn't seem to notice. Usually, no one was in the bottom floors anyway. Walking up to the common room, Starfire leapt into the room expecting to see the guys watching television or playing video games, yet it was empty. A sense of dread filled Starfire up, until she noticed a white paper on the kitchen counter.

Hey girls!

Sorry we're not home, but be sure to meet us at 1237 East J Street. Got a surprise for ya! And why don't ya wear something sexy …

-Speedy

Starfire gazed at the note before handing it to Argent.

"What does Speedy mean by 'sexy'?" Star asked.

Argent laughed, that was _her_ Speedy.

"Jus put on somethin' that Robin will like …"

Starfire nodded. Argent passed the note around letting Raven, Jinx, and Bumblebee read it. Something was up, yet they didn't give it a lot of thought. (note: Terra wasn't with the girls)

**Ooo**

The address was in downtown Jump, which Raven found suspicious. Navigating on J Street, they were puzzled as to the location of there meeting place. Starfire finally spoke up.

"Is that the location?" She asked the other girls.

Seeing what Starfire had pointed out, they saw that it was a giant skyscraper. None of them knew anything about the building and didn't have much to say about it, except Raven.

"Okay, is it just me or do they want us to meet them in a business building?" Raven asked sarcastically.

They exited the T-Car they had 'borrowed' from the Titans garage and hurried across the street to the building. Argent looked around trying to distinguish if any of the guys were there; however, her eye caught something suspicious. A shady person leaned on one of the building columns watching them. Breaking from the others, Argent jogged over and pushed the guy.

"Oww … damn R!" Speedy yelped as she pushed him into the marble column.

"Tryin' ta hide?" She playfully asked him.

"No, I'm just waiting for you girls … took you long enough anyway."

Speedy paced his way over to the others while Argent grasped his hand. Finally coming to the group, he told them to follow and led them into the building. All around them, people whispered to themselves and watched. It was kind of embarrassing to the girls who looked down at their formal attire. Speedy had on a black tuxedo, complete with his mask, yet didn't notice the stares they were receiving. It wasn't often, anyway, that the Titans went out in public.

Speedy led them to the elevators and pressed the up button. In a few seconds, the elevator doors opened and he gentlemanly waited as the girls entered first. Afterward, Speedy entered cautiously, making sure he was next to the open doorway. His actions drew the girl's attention since he seemed hesitant to be in the elevator with them. As soon as the doors started closing, Speedy quickly squeezed out and flashed the girls a devilish smile before they slammed shut. Argent slammed her fists against the elevator doors somewhat pissed about Speedy's actions.

"What the hell was that?" Bumblebee asked Argent.

"I don't bloody know …" Argent looked up at the number panel, noticing the elevator wasn't stopping.

"I am somewhat fearful friends." Starfire quietly said to the others.

They all trusted the guys, though, and knew they would never harm there own friends. Yet, Starfire had said what most of them were feeling.

**Ooo**

Reaching the rooftop, the elevator doors opened. Everyone stared in amazement at what they were now facing. They were not on the rooftop as they had expected to find themselves, but were inside a restaurant. They stepped out of the elevator still filled with awe. Around them were crystal chandeliers, windows that overlooked the city skyline, and the scent of delicious food.

"Ah, the Titan girls … your table is this way." The hostess said to them as he walked into the restaurant interior.

The girls followed, it wasn't often that they were in a place as nice as this. They were finally led into a private room where they found the guys sitting around a large circular table.

"Sorry I had to ditch ya!" Speedy said to the girls while leaning back in his chair. He took a sip of his water and smiled.

"How did you …?"

"Express elevator." Speedy answered Jinx.

Every guy had an empty chair next to them, for their girl to sit next to them. The only person to already have someone next to them was Terra, who had come earlier at the request of Aqualad. Terra kept her head down as Starfire and Raven gazed over her. Some feelings still hurt, yet Starfire believed in forgiveness and went up to hug the former Titan. Raven stayed back, but did give Terra a smile.

As expected, each of the girls found themselves next to the guy they liked. Raven, reluctantly sat next to Beast Boy, as well. Soon, everyone was laughing and talking while the waiters served them plates of heaping food.

"Why did you guys do this?" Raven asked later on.

"We talked some things earlier today and realized that its good to show appreciation for the things you have and the people your with." Robin answered.

For hours, they stayed there talking about every little thing they could think of. The Titans even pressed Robin to tell them about the legendary Batman and his history in the infamous Gotham City. The night was soon to end though. For some, it wasn't over just yet.

**Ooo**

Note: Damn this is hard to write! … been thinking bout this story for a week with only the title written … it's not over yet, I'm going a new direction to finish it … thought about what I wrote in the last chapters … seems Cy and Bee are kinda dating already … same as Aqualad and Terra … Speedy is already wit Ar … and KF and Jinx are also together … to finish it up I'm gonna focus on the two couples that aren't already dating 'dating' … well not yet … enjoy.

**Ooo**

**Later that Night**

Robin/Starfire

Robin paced in front of Starfire's room, contemplating Beast Boy's words from earlier in the day. He had all the courage in the world to fight Gotham's worst criminals, alien armies, and Slade yet he was a coward when it came to telling Starfire his true feelings towards her. He leaned against the wall opposite her door and slid down to the floor.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot …" He kept repeating over and over. "It's just Starfire … what's to be scared about?"

Just then, Starfire's door swooshed open and she appeared at the doorway in her pajama bottoms and a white tank top. She was startled to see Robin sitting outside her door.

"Robin?"

Robin gave her an awkward smile and got back to his feet. He was blushing, but he tried to hide it.

"Oh hi Star." He answered.

"Why is your face shaded red?" Starfire asked, pointing to his cheeks.

"Oh its nothing, I was just leaving …"

Robin turned away from her door and hurridly walked down the hall. Yet halfway down, he stopped. He knew he was running away from something that had to be said, something that he knew would never be said if he wasn't the one to say it. He turned back and found Starfire still at the doorway staring at him in confusion. He came back to her.

"Actually Star, there's something I have to ask." He started. "Today, I realized that sometimes, people just wanna know their appreciated and cared about … Star, you're my best friend … someone that I trust and can always count on … I should have said this sooner, but I love you Star …"

Starfire's cheeks turned red.

"Ever since I first met you I felt an attraction … I guess I should have said it sooner but"

"I love you too Robin." Starfire cut him off.

Robin smiled.

"I could not understand the feelings I felt towards you … on my planet, love is a feeling that is not understood well." She continued somberly.

Robin grasped her hand.

"We're not on your planet …" He said to her.

Robin and Starfire stared at each other in anxiety. Both knew that in a moment like this, a kiss would occur, but that was somewhat of a cliché. HOWEVER, Robin didn't care and kissed Star anyway. Starfire put her hand on her lips where Robin had just kissed her, she was delighted that there feelings were finally revealed.

"I assume we are the boyfriend/girlfriend?" Starfire asked amusingly.

Robin's cheeks were still flustered red. He smiled at Starfire's question and held her hand.

"Yeah …"

**Ooo**

Beast Boy/Raven

The rain clouds had moved in, pelting Raven's window with gentle taps. Even though it was soothing to listen to the raindrops hit her window, Beast Boy lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Raven's head lay against his chest, her purple hair tickling his neck, yet she sensed he wasn't sleeping. She lifted her head and turned to an insomniac Beast Boy.

"What's wrong?"

Beast Boy twisted his body to face her. He brushed her hair with his hand while he contemplated her question.

"Nothing." He finally answered.

"You're lying."

Raven grasped his hand that brushed her hair, she was serious.

"I was just thinking about … us."

"What do you mean?"

Raven's indigo eyes connected with Beast Boy's green ones. Her eyes were filled with concern. In her life, she had always feared relationships because of her past. She dreaded in her mind what Beast Boy was going to say.

"I love you … a lot …" He said to her. Raven was relieved, yet sensed he wasn't finished yet. "… I had fun today, with you … but … why can't we show our true feelings to each other in public?"

Raven looked down. She loved Beast Boy and knew it was unfair to him to not reveal those feelings to her friends. In a way, she was also unsure if she could ever be with anyone, ever … she was half-demon anyway. It frightened her.

"I … I don't know Beast Boy …"

Beast Boy lay up in her bed to kiss her, but she turned away. Unfazed by her gesture, he brushed her hair aside and came to her ear.

"Be my girlfriend Raven …" He whispered to her.

Raven looked back at him as he backed away. She was surprised by his question. Even though they had become closer, Raven never really believed Beast Boy would want to have that close of a relationship with her. Yet, it was Beast Boy and he was unpredictable.

"Beast Boy …"

She moved closer to him and their lips met. Beast Boy was somewhat caught off guard because he was usually the one who showed affection in their unique relationship. Even so, he took this as a good sign and grasped her hand tightly in his.

"Yes …" She answered him.

**Ooo**

Hardest finale I had to write … so confusing … but I hope you all enjoyed it … already workin on some other stories so I hope you read those too! … everyone who read this is awesome cause this is my most successful story yet! … thanks a lot everyone! … don't forget the reviews!!!


End file.
